


A gift mix up

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Your secret admirer send you a gift. Fred might know who sent it.Part of my Valentine 2021 event
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 10





	A gift mix up

“Ok. So there is a random pile of valentine gifts for us. But all the labels fell off so we’re just going to have to see what we get.” You called out. Valentine gifts had been dropped off for most of the day. A lot of the time Harry, Ron and Hermioe had gifts sent from fans. But this year the rest of you had some too.

Dishing out the gifts wasn’t too hard. The majority of the pile was for the golden trio. Ginny received a rather badly wrapped gift that turned out to be a plant form Neville. She blushed as she hurried out to the burrows conservatory and placed the plant with the others he’d sent her for Christmas and previous birthdays.  
“Ok. Last three. One for me, Fred and George. So… who wants which.” You jumbled the last few gifts and tried to untangle them all from the tables that had gotten so badly stuck and tangled you couldn’t tell which gift was which.  
George grabbed that largest. Fred tried to argue with him but his brother was already yanking open the paper. Fred unwrapped the smallest and you opened one, which turned out to be a book for Hermione.  
“I think this one is for one of the twins.” Hermione called from one end of the table. She held out a chattering toy that was hopping about on the palm of her hand and occasionally shooting a silly string like substance. You swapped it for the book and handed teh toy to the twins.  
“I think this one is for you.” George said as he slid a pile of bright red lace and fabric. Fred looked rather sheepish as he became fascinated with something on the ceiling.  
“It says from a secret admirer.” You muttered as you read the note that came with it.  
“That was kind of hot.” George teased. Fred was not positively beet-red and looked like he wanted to blush himself out of existence.  
“Are you ok Fred?” You asked and he cleared his throat.   
“Oh. I’m fine. Fine. I like my gift.” He held up the gift which was a box of heart shaped chocolates that made you feel as if you were in love.


End file.
